saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Kasai
Hunter Kasai is an SAO Survivor that earned the title "The Crimson Samurai" for his crimson-colored apparel and incredible skill in his use of the Katana. After exiting SAO, he was contracted by an up-and-coming company as a tester for their new VRMMO Entity Burst Online. Appearance Real Life/Sword Art Online Hunter is a well-built guy, with dark red eyes and spiky black hair covering his right eye. IRL, he wears a red jacket over a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. With them, he wears black and red shoes. Hunter's avatar in SAO didn't change, since he kept his real appearance while creating his avatar. The clothes he wore were a simple grey sleeveless t-shirt, black pants, combat boots with small armor plates on them, an armored chest harness that held his swords, and a dark red coat. Initially, he had a red jacket, though he quickly replaced them with his signature crimson coat. His initial coat was a red three-tailed long-coat with a white flame pattern running down the coat's sides, buttons that allowed Hunter to close the coat or keep the flaps in place, a white flame on the back, and white flames on the borders of his sleeves. In the later half of the game, this coat seemed to evolve with him, turning black as ash with the white flames now resembling smoldering embers and glowing a faint orange. Its tails were tattered as if burnt away, it gained three straps on either sleeve, it emitted a faint smoky aura, and it featured a coiled sword design running down the shoulders. His katana was sheathed when not in battle, carried in Hunter's hand like a walking stick, or held on his belt. If he opted to switch to his other weapons in combat, he wore his one-handed longsword on his back, his machete behind his waist, and equipped one of his many gauntlet sets. If he ever had the need to obscure his identity, Hunter wore a tattered, hooded cloak that covered his body and hid his face. - Ifrit's Wrath= In this Level 2 form, Hunter's coat is wreathed in flames, and he gains demonic armor plating on his arms, legs, and chest. Hunter will also gain demonic horns on his head, his eyes will gain dilated pupils akin to a demon, and some of his teeth will become fanged. The same flame ring from his Homusubi Level 2 that wraps down from his collarbones appears here as well, though it glows with fierce redness. - Orochi's Magma= When using Orochi's Magma, he gains a pair of black and crimson gauntlets with glowing orange cracks, pulsating with magma. His Level 1 boost for this weapon extends the gauntlet lengths so that they cover his entire arms, as well as producing magma-claws. His Level 2 boost covers his entire body in volcanic rock in the form of armor plating, taking the form of armored boots, gauntlets, an entire chest harness, and an extended collar. His coat remains, now covered in flames, and the unarmored segments of his body are coated in a thin layer of magma that doesn't seem to damage him. His eyes seem to glow with the magma covering him. The same flame ring from his Homusubi Level 2 that wraps down from his collarbones appears here as well, though it glows with a much bolder orange that mimics the magma covering Hunter in this form. An obsidian black mask with a menacing glare made of magma rests on Hunter's face, with two asymmetrical horns on its forehead, one shorter than the other. - Raijin's Clap= Hunter disappears in a flash of lightning to reveal a white and green coat crackling with pale green electricity. His arms and legs are wrapped in sleek metal that extend from his gauntlets and greaves. His chest harness also crackles with lightning, and forms a ring of pale green lightning just like his Homusubi form, though two extra waves of electricity form scarf-like additions to this ring. Wing-like constructs made of lightning rest on his shoulders, but they don't actually provide flight. A white mask with green lightning bolts running down its face obscures Hunter's, his eyes glowing green underneath it. - Tlaloc's Fang= Wreathed in azure and cyan, Hunter's coat turns a brilliant blue with cyan accents as water flows all around him and his weapon. Some of the water loops around to form the signature ring construct behind his back, though this ring sits noticeably lower than the others. The flowing water mimics a kimono-like sleeve for Hunter's arms, while his legs are covered in ice that seems to thaw and release the liquid surrounding him. Hunter wears a dark blue mask with cyan waves across its surface in this form, with a single fang-like horn in the center. - Terra's Grace= Dressed in brown and gold, Hunter's coat dyes itself a burnt orange with beautiful gold accents. Small rocks and shards of stone surround him, shaping together to form his signature back ring. His arms and legs, while metallic, are covered in stones. In fact, most of Hunter's body is covered by these stones, creating a surrogate armor of some kind. These stones gather together to cover his face, forming together into a smooth, featureless mask with gold jagged designs. }} }} ALfheim Online In ALO, he becomes a Salamander wearing a dark red Haori coat with three coattails appearing to have been torn apart, and dark silver blades protruding from the ends. The Haori has a set of straps to hold his katana on his back. Under the coat, Hunter wears a white Juban undershirt. On his coat, he wears white shoulder plates that are attached to the extended straps, each adorned with six, small red scales. He wears a black Hakama and a white obi sash as a decoration. On his arms, he has white bone-like markings that overlap and form X's. Gun Gale Online Hunter's GGO Avatar is much similar to both his SAO and ALO avatars. In game, he wore the base of his ALO Avatar's clothing, a white shirt with black pants and a white belt that held the holsters for his guns. Over that, Hunter wore a variation of his SAO Coat, the Coat of Eternal Flames. This had the same appearance, minus the dragonic scales on the shoulders. His new GGO coat had a special metal sewn into the fabric which gave it an invulnerability to incendiary damage of any kind. Other than than, he looked like he would IRL, minus the change of the clothing. Entity Burst Online - Armored= - Level 10/20= In Level 10, Hunter gains heavier, silver armor on his shoulders and upper arms; and dark red gauntlets and shin guards, His mask changes slightly, gaining a silver overlay that resembled a skull, as well as a dark red glow to the eyes. His chest armor covered more area, retaining the HP Gauge as with all units. When split into Level 20, Hunter and the Specter share silver armored gauntlets, boots, knee-plates, shoulder pauldrons, a coat, and a sleek mask, though they have different colors to distinguish between the two. Hunter features a dark ruby coat with its right lapel overlapping the left, darker silver for his armor and a skull design on his mask that exaggerated the right half of the skull with a flame decal. In contrast, the Specter wears a dark emerald green coat with its left lapel overlapping the right, his armor was a brighter silver and a skull design that exaggerated the left half and melded with fire. The eyes within the skull overlays glow with the colors of their respective bodies; red for Hunter and green for Specter. - Level 0= In Level 0, Hunter's armor takes on a grey-scale version of its Level 2 form, with minimal armor. As such, he retains the chest armor that displays his HP gauge; the coat melds into his armor; lightweight metallic shoulder armor appears; and he retains the shin guards and armored boots. Normally, his coat would be dark red, but it is now dark grey. In an attempt to make up for the very little defensive capacity Level 0 offers, he combined the Zero Specter unit with the Ifrit Slasher unit, creating a hybrid between Levels 0 and 3, which he's designated simply as Level 0-3. In form, the armor that augments him retains its color, giving him dark red armored gauntlets and providing sturdier shoulder armor, as well as augmenting the mask with an emblem Hunter himself designed; in Ifrit's case, it was a dark red horned demon emitting small traces of fire. - Level 100= Instead of the gray-scale color scheme that Hunter had in his Level 0 form, his armor was now red and white. Sleek, silver greaves with red detailing ran up to his knees, tapering off to a point. Dark silver armor covered his right leg while polished silver armor covered his left, leading up to his Driver’s strap. A dark red coat with three torn coattails flowed freely in the wind. His black under-suit had gained significant amounts of white in the form of angular detailing running on the sides of the suit and down the center of his chest. Red outlined these details, though some of it bled into the details it encased. His chestplate no longer features an HP gauge. Instead, it features a more knight-like design with a coat of arms running down from it and off his body ending at his knees. A tattered cloak is tied around his torso, draped over his right shoulder which features smoother, smaller armor. The shoulder armor on his left was heavier and covered more area, with a golden pendant holding the cloak in place over where his heart is. This golden pendant held within in a brilliant jade gem. The ends of his coattails and cloak glowed faintly as if they had been set on fire and burned away to their current state. His gauntlets retained their general shape, now colored pure silver on the right and charred silver on the left with additional spikes that were placed in a manner that increased the damage of Hunter’s punches. His coat featured a stiffened collar that fit through gaps in the chest harness. Hunter’s mask was simple, as it always was. Sleek and angled, with six angled slits glowing dark red and a dark silver mouth-guard area that extended up and wrapped around behind his head. - Final Form= In his final form, Hunter dressed in a crimson red armor resembling both knight and samurai. He wears the armored Yoroi Hakama leggings of a samurai, colored crimson with dark silver Suneate shin guards, dark silver armored boots, and dark silver Haidate thigh armor. A dark red armored loin-guard and a dark red cuirass with silver abdomen armor cover his chest, with silver hexagonal plates on the chest leading to silver straps on the back of the armor. A crimson Jinbaori coat equipped over this armor, with a beautiful silver flame pattern decorating its surface. Sleek, angular pauldrons rest on his shoulders, both in silver. Accompanying these, silver armor on the biceps highlighting the crimson arrow running down the sides of his arms, leading into silver armored gauntlets with golden flame-like edges, seemingly sharpened to act like blades of their own. His mask is as simple as it always is: a silver helmet with a vertically-slit visor akin to that of a knight and minor red stripes running upwards from the ominous red eyes hidden behind this visor. Mounted on his left hip, a straight-edged Katana with no decoration of any kind; a simple dark silver sword with a dark red hilt and hexagonal pommel. A silver aura radiated from Hunter as the armor slimmed down, becoming more form-fitting as he cracked his neck. Of course, the Final Driver rested on his waist, held in place by a white mechanical strap. }} }} Masked Rider Online In Masked Rider Online, Hunter utilizes the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This belt inspired his Hazard ReBurst A-HAG, as it features a satellite beaming down armor to the user. Hunter's default form is Flaming Tiger instead of Rising Hopper, featuring more red armor in place of the yellow from the latter form. His additional forms consist of Freezing Bear, Sparking Giraffe, Punching Kong, and Flying Falcon. These alternate forms were chosen to keep up with Hunter's past association with the elements, though Punching Kong has less of an association with earth and Flying Falcon was chosen solely for its high mobility. Due to Hunter's choice for his default form, all of the pale yellow armor shown in the following gallery is replaced with red armor. In addition, he received a unique upgraded form; since the canon upgrade for the Zero-One Driver is Shining Hopper, the game provided a fan-made substitute in the form of the Blazing Tiger form. In the past, he utilized the Ghost Driver, with his own set of Ghost Eyecons to use. His base form, the Wraith Damashii, takes a similar design to Kamen Rider Specter with subtle details from Kamen Rider Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii. His helmet is akin to Specter's Face Berserk, with design elements taken from Ghost's Toucon-Boosted Face Crimson Fire; the color and subtle flame-like details are used. The Wraith Damashii's Parka Ghost takes a similar to the Toucon Boost Damashii in Parka Ghost form with the lapels of the Specter Damashii Parka Ghost. His face-plate also shares Specter's two Wisp Horns, among other similarities. The Transient suit is quite similar to Ghost's Ore Damashii, but uses red lines instead of orange. Due to using the Ghost system of transformation, Hunter can use any of the Ghost Eyecons in the series, using the 15 Heroic Eyecons and the Legendary Rider Eyecons as well. Background Real Life Hunter was born normally, minus his dark red eyes. He lived a normal life, though he was always bored and questioned his place in life a lot. When he was 12, his father had a stroke, leaving his mom to work at home even more and leaving her stressed out almost all the time. Turning to the internet as a way to cope with the boredom, Hunter soon became fascinated by the up-and-coming Virtual Reality games. He signed up for the SAO Closed Beta, hoping to be able to do something with his life. Luckily, he was accepted into the beta, where he was able to use. He looks forward to diving into virtual reality whenever he can. Gun Gale Online In order to train himself to use guns, Hunter installed GGO on his Amusphere. While in GGO, he found clothing much similar to the outfit he wore in ALO and SAO, which he immediately purchased due to the feeling of nostalgia he felt upon seeing them. Not only did he buy his outfit for the nostalgia, it had certain properties he wanted. So with this outfit, Hunter learned his style of fighting in MWO with the equipment he had here, two M1911A1 pistols customized and a Muramasa F9 for sword training. Entity Burst Online As one of the beta testers of the game, Hunter knows a variety of things about how EBO works. He is in direct contact with the game devs due to his job as an official beta tester for games developed by Nexus Theory. With these perks, Hunter gains inside info on what updates are coming next, reports what bugs or glitches must be fixed, and helps Nexus Theory police the player population. His in-game position as Mercenary takes Hunter on a wide variety of journeys from settlement to settlement. His previous experiences with VRMMOs help out considerably, especially his skills learned from Gun Gale. Masked Rider Online TBA Personality Hunter is a very quiet, stoic individual known for rebellious and sarcastic behavior. He keeps to himself, but will speak out if he needs to. He has a very high standard set for society, and since little to none reach these standards, he fails to see the good in humanity. In spite of this, he's a well-mannered individual and quite the gentleman once you get to know him. He's also known to taunt his enemies, whether they're virtual or real. Tactical thinking is a heavy portion of his common mindset, and he utilizes it in almost all situations. His logical and practical mindset conflicts with illogical jokes that people may try to tell him, leading to very awkward conversations about the meanings of said jokes. He's also aware of many things, such as when people try to flirt with him or if a girl is trying to hide her affection for him while attempting to ask him out. When talking to girls, he'll always talk politely and address them with the proper titles. When he talks with other guys, he talks to them disrespectfully unless they're adults or authoritative figures. Also when speaking to girls, if Hunter doesn't know their names, he often refers to them as either Princess or ma'am until he learns their name. Once you get to know him, Hunter is just your average otaku. He very much enjoys anime, manga, video games, all that stuff. Drawing is one of his favorite hobbies, alongside reading, listening to music, and playing Entity Burst. If you get past that, you'll see that Hunter is a very lonely individual, having said good-bye to so many friends in the past, experiences with romantic relationships and feelings that didn't end well, and a bunch of other things. In reality, Hunter is a simple guy looking for love, but is hopelessly lost in it. Instead, he puts on a mask of silence and sarcastic to cope with it, to appear stronger than what he really is deep down. Due to his shut-in nature and lack of social interaction, he tends to come off as awkward in certain scenarios and often drones on about whatever he was talking about. He has several pre-fight tendencies, the two primary ones include him flicking his right wrist and pointing at his opponent(s) with a finger gun or adjusting his gloves by pulling back on them. Another strange he has is saying a certain phrase before equipping his combat armor, as well as his saying random phrases before leveling up such as "Tactics No. (Level #)" or "Proceeding with Level #". He only does this to make his transformation more dramatic, as it is otherwise useless. Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 95 * HP: 18000 Main Equipment * Small Sword (One-Handed Sword) - Starting Weapon * Unnamed Scimitar (One-handed Curved Sword) - Primary weapon until acquiring later weapons * Homusubi's Rage (Katana) - Fire God's Exile Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible * Ifrit's Wrath (One-handed Sword) - Temperamental Demons Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible * Orochi's Magma (Clawed Gauntlet pair) - Serpents' Rage Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible * Raijin's Clap (Clawed Gauntlet pair) - Lightning God's Thunderclap Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible * Tlaloc's Fang (One-handed Curved Sword) - Rain God's Sacrifice Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible * Terra's Grace (Clawed Gauntlet pair) - Earth Goddess's Blessing Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible * Reiwa Tector (Chest Armor) - Acquired from a limited time event * Volcanic Coat (Leather Coat) - Fire God's Exile Quest Reward; First dark red coat * Scorched Soul's Coat (Leather Coat) - Acquired through unknown methods; Second dark red coat Skills Gun Gale Online Main Equipment * Muramasa F9 (One-handed Photon Sword, customized with red grip and crimson blade) * M1911A1 Pistol, Light (Customized for reduced recoil and quicker firing rate, right-handed gun with a silver coloring) * M1911A1 Pistol, Dark (Customized for reduced recoil and quicker firing rate, left-handed gun with a dark coloring) * Colt 1811 Shotgun (Sawn-off for extra damage) * Unnamed remote detonator pistol (Custom-made) * Throwing Knives (Made of a lightweight metallic alloy) Entity Burst Online * Occupation - Mercenary * Main Equipment ** Change units: *** Mighty Specter - Level 2 Hunter/Knight/Marksman fusion, derived from the three following units: **** Mighty Longinus - Level 2 Hunter **** Chivalrous Calibur - Level 2 Knight **** Sniping Specter - Level 2 Marksman *** Zero Specter Origins - Level 0 Change unit *** Mach Lighter - Level 2 Racer *** Mach Corvus - Level 5 Racer *** Binary Specter - Level XX(20) Hunter ** Action units: *** Ifrit Slasher - Fire-based Level 3 augment unit *** Nymph Impaler - Ice-based Level 3 augment unit *** Sylph Reaper - Shock-based Level 3 augment unit *** Pygmy Smasher - Stone-based Level 3 augment unit *** Jettison Kabuto - Level 3 Racer augment unit *** Izanagi Arms - Level 100 augment unit - Current= Due to his Level 2 Change units fusing together as a result of a glitch in the game's coding caused by Satoshi's hacking, his Level 3 equipment is now selectable via a circular interface. Each unit provides gauntlets that are able to discharge an elemental effect depending on the unit used. Ifrit Slasher provides a Katana or a pair of powerful revolvers; Nymph Impaler can now summon either a spear or a sniper rifle; Sylph Reaper allows access to a scythe or a pair of sub-machine guns; and Pygmy Smasher gives a halberd or a lever-action shotgun that's been shortened. }} - Level 10/20= The Binary Specter is a prototype unit given to Hunter by Nexus Theory. After data was collected from Hunter himself and compiled into the Change unit, it is capable of achieving a Level 10 form, with a Level 20 form currently in development. It uses its own profile icon on Hunter's personal array; its icon depicts a silver skull with orange and cyan eyes, and red zigzag lines much similar to a heart beat monitor. In general, his armor provides an increase in Defensive Capacity. Not only this, Hunter has modified the weapons utilized by his Level 3 Augment units and added them to this unit as its own arsenal. They are as follows: the Ifrit Magnum, a high-powered revolver that can transform into a single-edged sword; the Nymph Rifle, a sniper rifle with a spear-like bayonet that can convert into a spear when needed; the'' Pygmy Smasher'', a pump-action shotgun that can become an axe; and the Sylph Reaper, a sub-machine gun with scythe blades integrated into the weapon to act as handguards and for melee purposes. Each weapon fires a projectile made of the element associated with the base Augment unit. Hunter selects these from a spinning array similar to the icon selection in the initial transformation, though he can call upon any of them at any time without the need to summon from the array. So far, the Level 10 form has demonstrated an overall boost in parameters, functioning similarly to the Mighty Specter if it were on a higher level. However, Hunter has focused most of the power of the Binary Specter on its Level 20, which is the ability to summon the Specter contained within the unit to fight alongside him. As such, the two share the same general appearance, save for coloration and minor details. Hunter takes a dark red color scheme, with his armor exaggerating the right side. The Specter is dark green in color and has armor that exaggerates the left side. In addition, Hunter has provided a unique weapon to this form: The Binary Slasher. A single-edged sword with a gun barrel integrated into the flat of the blade and a circular guard with a handguard that can alternate between this sword form and a gun form where the barrel is more prominent and set at a right angle to the hilt. Attacks can be charged to increase damage in either form, and all elemental damage except for Dynamis, Void, and Rotation are accessible to this form. Both the Specter and Hunter have their own individual copy of the Binary Slasher, which can be combined to form a hand-and-a-half greatsword with an sword blade that features an empty fuller and separated halves. This sword can be infused with elemental damage or energy to increase the blade's size by filling the empty space and expanding from there. Both forms provided by the Binary Specter result in the Dual Spectral Burst, where Hunter (and the Specter if in Level 20) charge Burst potential and release it as they choose. This form is no longer accessible, as Hunter has sacrificed the unit's power to fully awaken his Level 100 unit. - Level 0= In a recent series of events, Hunter has come to test the Zero Specter Origins unit in combat. Due to this unit being Level 0, Hunter's defensive capacity drop significantly, though every other parameter is boosted to levels that supposedly surpass even his own Level 20 unit. However, it lacks any kind of weapon for Hunter to use, and provides the bare minimum in terms of armor and such. In spite of all this, Zero Specter Origins does provide a unique ability: the ability to negate anything thrown at him. He was shown negating the properties of the bullets of Haruko's rifle, deleting space between his opponents, and even negate the damage he has been dealt by half. This negation has, so far, been use almost exclusively for defensive purposes, though it is just as likely that Hunter can apply this negation ability to offensive techniques. - Level 100= In Entity Burst Online's latest update, Izanagi Arms was brought out of storage and utilized in the second Genm Hunt. As explained by the EBO developers, Izanagi Arms was a dormant unit that required a powerful Entity to awaken it. Hunter sacrificed his Binary Specter unit to awaken it, thus leaving him incapable of accessing his Level 10 and 20 forms. However, the sacrifice was worth it. Hunter has demonstrated a massive increase in speed, easily surpassing a Level 50 unit. His Armor Durability has skyrocketed, capable of withstanding Genm's Critical Discharge twice: once during his transformation, and once after his transformation. It can be safely assumed that Hunter's strength and other additional stats have increased to similar levels. After some data mining, Hunter uncovered a unique active lock on Izanagi Arms that prevented other people from using it. Zero Specter's nullification causes the lock to release when the two are paired together for transformation purposes, in addition to Izanagi Arms augmenting its nullification to passively negate Genm's Pause whenever it is active. Hunter has also demonstrated the ability to summon a pair of swords of swords in combat. One was a silver European-style greatsword with a red center and an ornate guard with a red and black hilt, which he wielded in his right hand. The other was a single-edged, Odachi-like greatsword with a thick, black blade outlined in dark red which lead into a curved, wing-like guard and a dark grey and red hilt with a golden tassel hanging off the end of the pommel. While both swords proved to be fine weapons, it is currently unknown if they possess any other special traits or if Hunter simply willed them into existence just for that fight. In a recent fight, he generated a pair of Spectral Fists to assist in combat, channeling the power of the Entities within Izanagi Arms to do so. In his final fight with Satoshi, Hunter's Odachi was destroyed. - Izanagi X= By using Izanagi Arms in the Final Driver, Hunter achieved his Final Form, designated as Level X, as in the variable X. Thanks to this, Hunter is capable of changing his armor's parameters on the fly, switching from a balance of attack power, defense, and speed to prioritizing one of these parameters over all the others. It came equipped with a straight-edged Katana with a simple dark silver blade, a dark red hilt, and a hexagonal pommel. In addition, it retained access to the Longsword used by his Level 100 forms. The swords were capable of directly interfacing with the source code of Entity Burst Online, sampling that data and repurposing it to best fit with Hunter's current needs. They were also capable of channeling Zero Specter's nullification ability, applying that coding to whatever it's attacking to nullify any special defenses to inflict "True Damage." This form essentially allowed Hunter to freely manipulate the game's coding without the need for a terminal. An omnipotent form capable of defying the incomplete Eternal Reaper eXtreme used by Satoshi. - Bikes= The Mach Lighter is a customized LS-218 electric sport-bike. The nature of the base model makes the bike already near-silent to begin with. With Hunter's modifications, the Mach Lighter is even more silent, and is much more combat capable as well. The Mach Lighter features more armor, a sleeker design, more weaponry, and much better performance. Its top speed is raised to 250 mph, even with the armor and hidden weapons. Weapons equipped to the Mach Lighter are a pair of hidden sub-machine guns and some micro-missile launchers. Hunter can level up the Mach Lighter to Level 3 by using the Jettison Kabuto unit. When in Level 3, the Mach Lighter's top speed is raised to 300 mph, the armor unfolds into a sleeker formation, the on-board SMGs are now exposed, and glowing streams of dark red light are visible along the sides of the vehicle. The bike can also assume a hovering formation by rotating its wheels and using light energy to hover off the ground slightly when the Jettison Kabuto unit is used. After a recent event, Hunter has switched to the Mach Corvus, a direct upgrade to the Mach Lighter. Instead of the LS-218 as a base model, this unit features a Honda CBR1000RR with similar modifications to its predecessor. Since this motorcycle doesn't feature an electric engine, the modifications made for silence have been replaced with higher compatibility with the Jettison Kabuto unit for greater hovering ability and speed. - Miscellaneous= Oddly enough, Hunter is a very talented cook, often making delicious food for himself to eat at lunch during school, or whenever he has company over and it's time to eat something. Aside from being a talented cook, Hunter is amazingly smart, smart enough that he doesn't actually need to attend school; especially the SAO survivor school. He simply goes to school just so he can officially graduate from high school and attend college. If you want an example of how smart he is, Hunter can take assemble randomly earned items into high-quality equipment to sell off for high prices. Items he has produced in-game are on par with or even slightly better than some of the HTD faction's finest minds. However, Hunter's primary goal is to obtain the highest level equipment in Entity Burst Online, all by himself. Even in the EBO beta, he was thinking of new Driver designs, even having a prototype design for an entirely new Driver system stored away on an island hideout he used to go to. }} Gallery 01-Flaming Tiger.png|MRO Flaming Tiger 01-Freezing Bear.png|MRO Freezing Bear 01-Sparking Giraffe.png|MRO Sparking Giraffe 01-Punching Kong.png|MRO Punching Kong 01-Flying Falcon.png|MRO Flying Falcon 01-Blazing Tiger.jpg|MRO Blazing Tiger Trivia * Hunter is ambidextrous. * His hobbies include sketch art and Gundam model kits (Gunpla). His favorite kits include the Core Gundam and all its different armors. These kits inspired his Hazard ReBurst equipment, specifically his Armor Overrides and the Frame Fighter which transports them. * Ironically, his epithet the "Crimson Samurai" came from SAO, yet his ALO appearance is closer to a Samurai's outfit than his SAO appearance. * Tokusatsu is a massive influence on Hunter, if you can't already tell. Its biggest major influence is the Kamen Rider series, with specific influences from Kamen Rider Faiz, Kabuto, W, Ex-Aid, Build, and Zero-One. Zero-One's support satellite Zea specifically inspired Hunter's Core-01 satellite in Hazard ReBurst. * Hunter's real name is actually . The reason he goes by Hunter more often is because an overseas friend had difficulty pronouncing his name, and instead referred to him as Hunter. The nickname stuck ever since. * Hunter is fluent in Japanese and English, with some knowledge of German and Italian. * He has Arachnophobia. Category:Player Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:EBO Player Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Salamander